Modern vehicles include a variety of control systems. Typical systems are configured at the factory so that various operation parameters are set to desired values that are expected to result in vehicle performance according to a selected design. For example, some operation parameters have an effect on fuel economy and those are set in accordance with a design that results in a selected fuel economy. Other parameters are set to control vehicle emissions within limits set by regulatory authorities. There are known ways of designing vehicle systems to address various output or performance characteristics of a vehicle.